This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. John Frangioni's lab is developing wide field imaging technology for use in the surgical field that will enable quantitative imaging. Eventually Modulated Imaging will be incorporated into this approach. There can be several centimeters of variation in height of the target tissue over the width of the surgical field. In addition, tissues in the field are likely to have some shape/curvature. In order for imaging to be quantitative, we need to employ correction factors that will essentially "flatten" the surgical field. This is a series of phantom measurements aimed to develop/validate algorithms needed for correcting curved surfaces observed during in vivo measurements.